cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaea (original)
The planet Gaea is the third planet in the Apollo System (formerly the Sol System). Home to myriad species including humans, it is also referred to as "Earth", "Planet Earth", "Terra", and "the World". Gaea was the first planet known to have liquid water on the surface and is the only place in the universe known to harbor life until the discovery of Nova Terra. Gaea has a magnetic field that, together with a primarily nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere, protects the surface from radiation that is harmful to life. The atmosphere also serves as a shield that causes smaller meteors to burn up before they strike the surface. Gaea formed around 4.57 billion years ago and its only known natural satellite, Luna, began orbiting it around 4.53 billion years ago. At present, Gaea orbits Sol once for every 365 times (perfectly, fixed by New Arundellan scientists) it rotates about its axis (which is equal to 365 solar days). Gaea's axis of rotation is tilted 23.5° (away from the perpendicular to its orbital plane), producing seasonal variations on the planet's surface. Atmospheric conditions on Earth have been significantly altered by the presence of life forms, which creates an ecological balance that modifies the surface conditions. About 71% of the surface is covered with salt-water oceans. The remaining 29% consists of continents and islands. Gaea interacts with outer space to a significant degree. Its relatively large moon, Luna, provides ocean tides, stabilizes the axial tilt and has gradually modified the length of the planet's rotation period. Gaea is the True Earth, where everything began. Only nine nations exist on Gaea: New Arundel, Slaybackia, the Floridian Empire, Kumanen, Maingcau, Normarkenland, Monteribia, New Providence, and Bolívar. =History= Only New Arundel, Slaybackia, and Florida exist on Gaea. These nations discovered that Planet Bob (Nova Terra) was not the real Earth and with their hi-tech computers, searched the Universe. It was dicovered that Planet Bob existed in the Large Magellenic Cloud and True Earth was in the Milky Way Galaxy. Many nations criticized the three nations and never even looked at the data. And so, on June 27, 2007, New Arundel, Slaybackia, and the Floridian Empire sent almost all of its citizens to True Earth by their advanced space shuttles and new starships. The three nations' fleets united and travelled light-speed to enter the Milky Way. Later at ten o'clock (night) the fleets entered the Sol System. When the ships landed on Earth, King Allen, President Slayback, and King Michel renamed Earth, Gaea, the Roman name for the planet. The three nations discovered that all events that had occured to those three nations alone had occured on Gaea as well. All of their buildings were exactly the way they left it on Planet Bob. The three leaders then discussed a treaty on splitting the planet between them. All these issues were taken care of and the same day, New Arundel received Kristonion's old Embassy within Washington, DC and Slaybackia received an Embassy in Paris. Scientists from all three nations have improved Gaea's rotation and revolution time and also set up lunar colonies on Luna, Gaea's Moon. =Political= * Green Areas - New Arundel * Red Areas - Floridian Empire * Blue Areas - Slaybackia * Light Green Areas - Shared Areas Between The Floridian Empire & New Arundel * Light Blue Area - Neutral & shared by all three nations Category:Gaea